gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser Pinefield
is a character from the Gundam Sentinel photo-novel. This muscular man is the mayor of Ayers City, and a stronger supporter of the New Desides and the Titans before them. He has a strong dislike of Spacenoids that he and his comrades define as those who live in the colonies, those on the moon are an exemption from this. Background Kaiser Pinefield is a patriot of the Earth Federation and a strong hater of Spacenoids. An odd character quirk of his is his wearing of a decoration-less Earth Federation uniform from the One Year War. Like most of the citizens of his city he idealizes the Earth and this is no doubt a major reason for his election. During the Gryps Conflict he even went so far as to personally sortie in a mobile suit along with the city militia in order to defend the Colony Laser from the AEUG and Axis Zeon. He was ultimately, however, pulled back in his efforts by subordinates concerned for his safety. Despite this bold action the citizens of Ayers City blamed him for abandoning the Titans and found the retreat of him and his militia to be unacceptable. During the rebellion of New Desides Pinefield immediately declared his support for them and arranged his city as a fall back position in the event that their position at Pezun was compromised, as indeed it was. When the officers from New Desides arrive he personally goes out to the dock to greet them and gives the order himself to the dock operators to tell the regular shuttles going to the city to wait while the New Desides forces landed. Shortly after their arrival he gives a speech to the citizens of Ayers City saying that he and everyone in the city is willing to give their lives if it will act a symbol to the other lunar cities to rebel and aid New Desides' cause. He tells his citizens that if they fail "the Earth will no longer belong to Earthnoids". He goes on to say that they are in the right and that true Spacenoids (those on the moon) will recognize this and be hailed by history as those in the right. Pinefield considers early on that if New Desides needs to make an expedient retreat, or other tactical action requiring a rapid launch, that he may let them use the city's buried mass driver. As the battle rages on with New Desides defending the city, he, his staff, and the officers of New Desides continue to remain in the cities governing chambers and weather the daily siege, even when the forces of Task Force Alpha are mere kilometers away. He fully dedicates his militia to New Desides and places them under their command. As the end draws near he helps New Desides escape using the mass driver as he had originally planned. In the end a haggard young aide delivers a message to him that is an offer of assistance from Neo Zeon. Pinefield refuses this offer, though he considers it, though he says that he would never have early in the battle. He is disgusted that only the Spacenoids, whom they hate so much, are the only ones willing to help them. He declares that he will die in the last defense and telling the aide, whom wants to remain and die with him, that the old may die, but the young must live to tell the tale and train the generations of the future. As his aide leaves, he pulls a gun from his desk drawer and shortly after the aide is outside the door, he shoots himself; a final act of defiance towards the Earth Federation and colonial Spacenoids. ja:カイザー・パインフィールドCorrec Category:Deceased